


careless and clumsy

by wonjins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on oh my!, super fluffy and cute, they both get very flustered™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjins/pseuds/wonjins
Summary: it was hot outside, jaemin was cuddled close to donghyuck, and things really couldn’t have gone better.





	careless and clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from oh my! by seventeen, as well as the inspiration for this fic. honestly, i shouldn’t have written this because i needed to work on other things, but it just popped up in my head as i was listening to oh my! and i had to write it. i think it turned out pretty well, so please enjoy!

it was hot day in the middle of summer, and jaemin had his fingers tangled in donghyuck’s hair. they were lying on the stiff couch in donghyuck’s living room, cuddled up close to each other. it was probably a bad idea to be so close in proximity, seeing as it was getting to be in the upper nineties outside and sweat was sticky on their skin, but jaemin justified it by angling a fan towards them and turning up the air conditioning. 

donghyuck tilted his head up from where it was resting against jaemin’s chest with a sleepy smile evident on his face. “hey, why did you come over in the first place? i thought you said you were hanging out with jeno after work today.”

“i canceled on him. i’d rather hang out with you,” jaemin replied, keeping his eyes trained on his friend’s lips and how they puffed out light breaths every few seconds. donghyuck’s cheeks lit up at that comment, sending electricity up jaemin’s body. this wasn’t new for them, cuddling like this, but it gave jaemin a new shock every time. it was the kind of thing that fueled his constant thoughts and fantasies about donghyuck.

said boy lightly pinched jaemin’s waist and puffed up his cheeks. “don’t say things like that! god, i hate you.”

jaemin smirked, tilting donghyuck’s head up with a newfound confidence. he had never flirted with him so openly before, too scared of getting rejected and ruining their relationship, but now the invitation was right there and he wasn’t going to miss it. “say things like what, exactly?”

“wh- i don’t know! just, uh, stuff that-  _ fuck _ ,” his blush traveled up his neck with the way jaemin’s eyes stayed locked with his, but he didn’t dare break the eyes contact. “stuff that sounds  _ flirty. _ ugh!”

he finally buried his head back in jaemin’s chest and yelled something else that came out muffled. jaemin chuckled and wrapped his free hand around donghyuck’s waist, sneaking his hand under his shirt. donghyuck didn’t miss a beat in the way he giggled and hit jaemin’s hand away, only for it to roam even further. 

“oh my god, are you  _ ticklish? _ how did i not know this?” he tickled the dip of the boy’s waist, gaining a vehement scream-like giggle. he didn’t stop there, turning to pin donghyuck under him and tickling every place he could reach.

donghyuck attempted to push him off but was stopped by an attack to his armpits, falling back onto the couch. “ah- no! stop!  _ nana!”  _

jaemin was caught off guard by the nickname that he hadn’t heard since they were children, losing his advantage and letting donghyuck shove him easily onto the floor. he waited to catch his breath, looking at the boy on the couch who looked frazzled and mussed up, but  _ beautiful. _

his hair was sticking in all different directions, forming a sort of reddish brown halo. his brown eyes were sparkling and the smile plastered on his face was amused and extremely bright. jaemin felt his heart swell looking at his crush, overwhelmed by his feeling. he was so distracted that he didn’t see donghyuck reaching down to pull on his ear, causing him to shriek. 

“hyuckie!  _ gah,  _ let go, you shit!” donghyuck wasn’t expecting the sudden nickname attack either, pulling his hand back. “thank god.”

that caused him to slap jaemin on the back of his neck. “yah! i’m older than you, don’t be rude,” they both knew he didn’t really care, leaning back onto the couch before being attacked with more cuddles, jaemin pushing him down easily. he didn’t fight back, just let himself be shoved and then hugged. their little fight was over before it began, both boys exploding in giggles.

jaemin didn’t even catch his breath before he pressed his lips to donghyuck’s in a light kiss, pulling back quickly realizing what he had done. he didn’t move from where he was lying on top of donghyuck, just sat there in shock. it seemed donghyuck was feeling the same thing, seemingly stunned by the sudden act of affection. he wasn’t like that for long, though, entering back into reality quickly.

he dragged his hand down jaemin’s cheek slowly, emitting a blush almost like it was already there, just a touch away. “cute,” he giggled slightly, pinching jaemin’s cheek. they were still extremely close, noses almost bumping into each others. “i thought you were never going to do that.”

jaemin gasped at that. “you knew i- you knew?” he spluttered out, still flustered by the hand cupping his jaw, otherwise known as the only thing keeping him drawn to reality. 

“how could i not? all the flirting, the staring. i’m not stupid, nana. but still,  _ god _ , it effects me so damn much. i like you too, you know. i thought i was making it obvious, but i guess not,” he brought his other hand up to knot in jaemin’s hair, kneading through it slowly. “actually, maybe i was, you were just too stupid,” he flicked jaemin’s forehead. “to realize it!”

jaemin almost couldn’t speak because of the state of shock he was still in, but managed to force something out. “y-yeah. i’m stupid, yeah.”

donghyuck snickered, using his hand that was threaded in jaemin’s hair to pull his face closer. “so, we agree on something. now, i’m going to kiss you again. is that okay?”

jaemin nodded his head fiercely, then was taken back by donghyuck pulling his head down in a soft kiss. he moved his hands down to donghyuck’s waist, not tickling him this time, but instead rubbing it gingerly. they moved their lips against each other’s, taking in the sensation. the kiss was expected to be hot and sweaty because of the scorching temperature outside and the way it seemed to create a barrier between them before, but it wasn’t it. it was delicate, lips molding together with a comfortable ease, and jaemin felt himself melting into donghyuck as he opened his lips and felt his tongue lick into his mouth. 

eventually, when they were forced to pull back for air, all they could really do was stare into each other’s eyes and kiss again, and again, and again. they kept on going until donghyuck put his hand on jaemin’s chest to stop him from swooping down again. 

“as much as i like kissing you, i think i’d rather cuddle more. please?” he pouted, which caused jaemin to immediately clutch him tightly in his arms, turning so they were on their sides but still facing each other. their chests were pressed together, legs intertwined at the foot of the couch.

“i really like you, hyuckie.”

“i know.”


End file.
